Three's a Charm
by Lady China
Summary: What can Draco say? Third time's a charm. SLASH. FredW/DM/GeoegeW. O/s.


The first time Draco had noticed the Weasley twins was at the Hogwarts reconstructions, after the Final Battle.

He had mostly kept his head down because he was ashamed of his alliances and what he had done to help Voldemort's side of the war, but still, he couldn't quiet help but notice the red tinge at the corner of his eye, or the way their bodies stretched while they spelled something high up, or the way they would bend over to pick something up and their butt would stand up to attention, inviting him in.

Oh, Draco had known he was gay for a while now. He had known it since the first time he and Zabini shagged in that broom closet, Fourth Year. It wasn't like he didn't still fuck a leggy blonde or brunette or whatever (he wasn't particularly picky) from time to time, but it just wasn't the same as being balls deep in some guy's arse.

The second time he saw the twins was when one of them jumped at him from behind, asking, "Can I help you?" with what Draco had thought at the time to be a flirty grin.

He had stumbled into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes by accident, his legs leading him there -his mind lost in thought while strolling Diagon Alley.

So maybe it wasn't a _complete_ accident, and maybe he _had_ thought about going to see Wonder Twins, but it was something he would only admit under heavy influence of veritaserum.

"Yes," Draco had said with a suggestive smirk, eyeing said twin up and down. The twin was dressed in black slacks and a light blue dress shirt which emphasized his well defined chest. "You could tell me your name."

"I'm Gred," said Gred. The other twin had sneaked up on them and said with a grin of his own, "and I am Forge."

The twins looked at each other, grinned, and turned back to Draco. "And we're taking you-" said Gred (or was it Forge?) "-to dinner tonight," Forge continued.

Draco nodded and conjured a piece of paper and a pen. After writing his address on the piece of paper, he passed it to the nearest twin and said, "Floo call me the when and where," he leaned closer to them and added with a smirk, "I would have told you to Floo over and we'll go together, but I think that once we'd all be in my flat, we'd have a hard time going out."

The twins stared at him as he got out of their store and Apparated away, speechless.

xxXxx

The twins Flooed Draco later that day. They had found a great new restaurant and wanted to meet him there. Draco went there at the named time, met the twins, and after an hour long of chit-chat, light suggestions and promises, heavy sexual tension and a spoon licked clean by Draco, they almost splinched themselves in their haste to get out of there.

Fred tore Draco's shirt, not having the time nor steady enough hands to open it button by button, kissing the blond's neck all the while. George opened his other button and pulled down Draco's slacks and silk boxers together, letting his erection spring free.

Draco moaned, steering them towards the bedroom while trying to touch as much of the twins as he could. When they arrived to his bedroom, the twins pushed him on the bed and dispelled their clothed, allowing them to stand in all their glorious nakedness above Draco.

Draco pulled George down and laid on top of him, kissing him hard while grinding their hard members together. Fred didn't waste any time and sprung into action, _accio_ing lube and slicking his fingers and his cock, ready to start pounding Draco into next week.

Draco felt a finger probe his arse and he moaned into George's mouth, arching his back and sticking his butt up, silently (or not so silently) asking for more.

Fred complied and added another one, pulling them in and out, stretching and curving them. Draco licked his hand, and scratched his way down George's defined muscles and wrapped his hand around George's prick.

Just as Fred's fingers went out of Draco's arse, George's hand engulfed Draco's cock and they pumped each other rhythmically, breathing hard and moaning.

When Fred first thrusted into Draco, he caused Draco to arch forward and squeeze hard on George's cock, which caused George's hand to squeeze Draco's cock which caused Draco to arch back which allowed Fred to get deeper into Draco, which caused them all to moan way too loudly.

Fred pounded hard and fast into Draco, whispering dirty things into his ear. Draco wanked George and kissed him, their tongued clashing together and fighting for dominance. George's hand went back and forth, trying to make Draco come _already_, so he could come, too, while his other hand traveled across the blond's body, twisting his nipples or scratching his chest.

Draco panted, ecstasy and pleasure riding trough every vain and cell in his body. He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't wait for them, it was just too much. He exploded, his cum spilling all over George's hand, his arse clenching around Fred's cock which caused Fred to come undone and his seed to fill the blond's arse. George grinned as he watched Draco's explosion, letting himself come, having reached his peak a long time ago.

They all fell down in a messy pile of exhausted limbs, panting for breath.

After the few minutes necessary in order to get their heart race back together, a murmured suggestion filled the silence, "who's up for another round?"

xxXxx

After that it _was_- true to Draco's prediction- hard to leave the flat.

xxXxx

La finale

_Is that even French? _La finale_ sounds French but I'm not sure I wrote it right… whatever, you get the point. That was my first try at slash, so don't tie me down for torture. Unless it's a good kind of torture… then I really wouldn't mind. _

Love you!

Lustfully yours,

LC.


End file.
